Demon's Mate? No Way!
by katmar1994
Summary: It's said that demons don't have the ability to love anyone but what if they did? Miko just found out that she's the mate of two demons and not just any demons but everybody's favorite butler and little lord! How will Miko feel about having two demons for mates? I don't own TP or Black Butler
1. First Meetings!

Miko pov: I feel...like somethings going to happen today but I can't figure out what it is, will it be good or bad?

"Is it because of the new teacher or because the mark on the back of my neck is tingling?" I thought as I waited for class to start, all of us in math were waiting for the new teacher.

"I heard he's single." One girl said. "I got a glimpse of him. He's so hot." Sierra said to her friends, I don't know why these girls are already talking about the new teacher like they're at sleepover.

"Why must they gossip so much?" I thought to myself, just then the door opened and a young man that looked around 20 came in so the others got to their seats.

"Alright class. Let's begin. First off, I'm Mr. Michaelis." Mr. Michaelis said to us, I noticed that he's got a British accent. "No wonder the girls were talking. He's a looker alright." I thought.

I guess I agree with the girls about the new teacher. "He is hot." I thought as I looked at Mr. Michaelis, all of a sudden the mark on my neck tingled again and I flinched apparently I had gotten the teacher's attention.

We looked at each other then locked gazes and I blushed. "Ms. Nakadai? Are you feeling alright?" Mr. Michaelis asked me. "Yes. I'm fine." I said to him, so class resumed and everyone paid attention even me.

After math class the rest of the school day was normal I didn't even get detention so that was a plus soon it was time to head to base. "Hey Miko. How was school?" Bulkhead asked me.

"It was...okay." I said at last, on the way to base I couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Michaelis since there's just something about him that draws me in like I'm in a trance when I look at him.

"What am I thinking?! He's older then you girl! Get a grip!" I thought, I couldn't help but blush as I thought back to gazing into those beautiful but mysterious red eyes of Mr. Michaelis.

"Am I falling for my new math teacher?" I thought as the mark started tingling more intensely. "I really need to stop thinking about this." I thought as Bulkhead chatted away and I wasn't listening.

Third person pov: At the atuobot base Jack, Miko and Raf did were doing their homework...well Jack and Raf were but Miko was distracted by her new math teacher in fact Miko was so distracted that she hadn't realized that the bots left for a mission.

"Hey Miko? Can you play a song from Japan?" Raf asked Miko, that snapped Miko out of her trance. "Huh? Uh sure." Miko said to Raf, she then set up her guitar and started to play then sing.

[Play Crow Song by Girls Dead Monster]

[ **Miko** ]

 _haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe_

 _yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_

 _susume hajike dono michi komu desho_

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _tooku o misuero_

 _ikitsugi sae dekinia machi no naka_

 _"hoshizora ga saikou no butai_

 _karasu tachi kaakaa to naku yo_

 _itsu mo omou yo itsu netere daro_

 _find a way atashi mo_

 _song for utau yo_

 _rock o hibikase_

 _crow to utau yo_

 _itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?_

 _sou iu mo ita ki ga suru_

 _urusai koto dake iu no nara_

 _shikkoku no ha ni sarawarete kiete kure_

 _zenryuko de mou taoresou da_

 _yubi mo surikirete itai_

 _demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _luck o utau yo_

 _itsumade datte koko ni iru yo_

 _toorisugite iku hito no naka_

 _yami ni tozasareta suteeji de_

 _ima kibou no uta utau yo_

 _anata datte tsukareteru desho_

 _sono sekana ni mo todoketai yo_

 _konna kurayami no naka kara no_

 _kibou terasu hikari no uta o_

 _sono uta o!_

When Miko stopped playing she saw that all her friends had been stunned into silence even Optimus and Ratchet. "So? What'd ya think?" Miko asked her friends,they snapped out of their stunned state and started cheering for her.

After that it time for the kids to go home. "Thanks for the lift Bulk." Miko said to the wrecker. "Sure thing Miko. See ya tomorrow." Bulkhead said to her, he then left to head back to base since he had to patrol soon.

Once Miko was inside her host family's house she did her homework got all the answers right went to eat supper then got ready for bed.

"What will math class be like from now on?" Miko thought as she fell asleep.

Sebastian pov: I finally found her after all these years of searching I finally found my mate and she's a high school student.

"Miko Nakadai? What an interesting girl." I thought as I planed for tomorrow's lesson.

"I wonder though. How can I get Miko to be mine and mine alone?" I thought as I looked at her file that I took from the school.

"That's it! I'll just have to get close to my mate and make sure she's always safe." I said to myself with a smirk.

I did noticed that Miko bares the mark of my symbol on the back of her neck and that it made the connection as soon as we locked gazes.

"Miko. You will be mine for all eternity." I thought with a smirk.

"I better get ready to leave my mate with a gift." I said to myself, I got Miko a cheery blossom ring that I know she'll wear after I stepped outside I located the host family that Miko is staying with and got there rather quickly.

I silently opened her bedroom window then went inside and saw my beautiful mate fast asleep as I set the ring down on the bedside table.

"I hope you'll wear it, my love." I whispered to Miko, I then kissed her and left to return to my own home.

This shall be interesting to see how this new game will go. "If only you were here to enjoy this game, master." I said to the painting I have of Ciel Phantomhive my former master.

"Let the games begin." I said with a smirk.

 **Alright! First chapter is up! I don't own the song used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Autobots meet Sebastian!

Bulkhead pov: Something strange is going on with Miko and I'm really worried about her since she hasn't been following us on a mission or gotten detention don't get me wrong, it's good that she's stayed at base and hasn't gotten in trouble.

"But it's just not like her." I thought as I went to the school to pick up Miko, a seconds later she came out talking with her new math teacher and Miko was smiling at him about something.

Once Mr. Michaelis left Miko came over to me. "Hey Bulk. What's up?" Miko asked me as she got in. "Nothing much. Miko where'd you get that ring?" I asked her as she looked at the ring.

"I found it on my bedside table with a note that said 'I hope you wear this.'. So I have been." Miko said to me with a smile. "How long have you had it?" I asked her as I adjusted my mirror to look at her.

"For a week. It showed up the night Mr. Michaelis started working at the school." Miko said to me, I didn't know how to respond to that but I had a feeling the new math teacher had something to do with that ring.

Once we got to base the kids went to where they hang out and started their homework after that Jack asked Miko to play another song from Japan so she went to set up her guitar on the mini stage.

"This song is called Alchemy." Miko said to us, she started the music then begin to sing. [Play Alchemy from Girls Dead Monster]

[ **Miko** ]

 _mugen ni ikitai mugen ikiraretara subete kanau_

 _demo ironna mono ga atashi o obikondeku_

 _ikiru nokori jikan yume no zahyou yukue_

 _zenbu daiji no mono na no ni_

 _ii sa kokora de chotto amai mono tabeteiko_

 _sou iu shikouteishi bakari tokui ni natta_

 _aruitekita michi furikaeru to_

 _iya na koto bakkari demo uunzari da yo_

 _fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku_

 _sonna michi o ikitekitakatta yo_

 _mushou ni ikitai asette bakari no hibi subete kiesuo_

 _demo sabotte mo miru datte tsukarechau ja nai sonna mujun shikou_

 _atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da_

 _ikka kokora de chotto byouin e ittokou_

 _zutto okiterareru kusuri wa oitemasen ka?_

 _bossa to tsuttatteru dake de mou_

 _kaseki ni natteshimaisou na nda yo_

 _dare kara mo wasurerareta you na_

 _kusunda sonzai ni natteshimau yo_

 _ii sa kokora de chotto konjou o miseteyaru_

 _jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumie e_

 _aruitekita michi furikaeranai_

 _iya na koto bakkari demo mae e susume_

 _fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku_

 _sonna sonzai ni nattemiseru yo_

 _miseru yo_

 _miseru yo_

 _miseru yo!_

Third person pov: Miko's song ended just in time since Ratchet told Optimus that the cons were up to something. "Ratchet bridge us out." Optimus said as he, Bulkhead and Arcee went through the bridge.

"Now's my chance!" Miko thought with a smile, as quickly as she could Miko raced through the ground-bridge and followed the bots. "Awesome!" Miko whispered in excitement at the scene before her.

The bots and cons were fighting for an energon mine and while Miko was watching them she failed to notice one of the cons behind her until she heard t it's blaster firing up. "Scrap!" Miko shouted out.

Her shout drew the bots attention to her. "Miko!" Bulkhead cried out, just then a fast black blurr grabbed Miko then attacked the veicons that tried to hit Miko and took out the other ones.

"What the?" Arcee started, but she was cut off by a smooth British voice. "It appears I'll have my hands full keeping you safe Miko." Sebastian said to his mate. "Mr. Michaelis?!" Miko asked in surprise.

"Alright. Who are you and how did you take out the cons?" Arcee asked with a suspicious tone. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I'm simply one hell of a man." Sebastian said to Arcee.

After meeting Sebastian the bots, Miko and now Sebastian went back to base. "Another human! We can't have anymore humans around base!" Ratchet yelled when he saw Sebastian walk in.

"Mr. Michaelis?!" Jack and Raf asked in surprise. "Hello Jackson, Rafael." Sebastian said to them. "I had the same reaction." Miko said as she went to friends and sat on the couch.

Optimus told Sebastian about why he and his team were on earth then Miko, Jack and Raf told him how they met the bots and started coming to base. "I see. That's interesting." Sebastian said to them.

He then looked at Miko who looked at him when they made eye contact Miko flinched as the mark tingled again. "Are you alright Miko?" Sebastian asked her. "Y-yes." Miko shuttered and blushed at him.

"So who's going to be Mr. Michaelis's guardian?" Raf asked Optimus, he was about to say when he got cut off. "I have no need for a guardian." Sebastian said to them, this shocked everyone but Miko and Optimus.

"Why's that?" Jack asked him. "Because I can take care of myself." Sebastian said to Jack, after all that it was time for Sebastian and the kids to return home but before Miko and Bulkhead left Sebastian went over to her.

"I'm glad you've been wearing the ring." Sebastian said to Miko, when he left Miko stood there completely frozen and stunned when it clicked. "He gave me this ring!" Miko thought to herself.

Ratchet pov: I felt that there's something off with the new human. "But what?" I thought as I kept an eye for anymore cons. "Optimus. There's something off about Sebastian." I said to him.

"I believe your right old friend. Somehow Sebastian took out the cons we were fighting." Optimus said to me. "What do you think it could be?" I asked him as I turned to face him.

"I do not know. However Sebastian seems to act differently around Miko." Optimus said to me, I had noticed this as well. "And it seems that Miko acts differently around Sebastian." I pointed out.

We both thought of reasons for why Sebastian and Miko act differently around each other but we couldn't come up with anything. "We'll have to find out about why their behavior is different." I said to Optimus.

"I'm going on patrol." Optimus said to me, I nodded at him before he took off. "Why is Sebastian so interested in Miko?" I asked myself as I thought back to how he acted towards Miko the whole time he was here.

I couldn't come up with a reason until an image of the mark on the back of Miko's neck appeared in my head. "Could that be part of the reason?" I thought as I went back to the monitor.

I didn't know but I have a feeling we're about find something out that's gonna shock us to our very cores. "I just hope it won't be very terrible." I thought to myself as I typed on the screen.

 **Alright! New chapter is up and complete. I know it's a short chapter. I don't own the song I used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	3. Ciel Phantomhive Returns!

Jack pov: It's been a month since Mr. Michaelis found out about the bots and since he's been at base Miko's been behaving herself.

She doesn't follow the bots on missions and she's been doing well in school that's a good thing. "But it's just not her." I thought to myself.

Miko, Raf and I were in math class since we have the same classes and we're currently waiting for our teacher to come along with the new student that all girls are talking about.

"I heard he's some kind of genius." One girl said. "I heard he's super rich." Another girl said, this is what all the girls are talking about. "Well not Miko anyways." I thought.

Speaking of Miko, I noticed that she's wearing a necklace that matches the ring she's got on. "I still can't believe she found it on her bed last night." I muttered to myself.

Just then Mr. Michaelis came in along with the new kid. "Class we have new student today. I want you to be nice and make him feel welcomed." Mr. Michaleis said to us.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." Mr. Michaelis said to the new kid. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm 15 years old." Ciel said to us. "Hi Ciel." Everyone said to him.

"Ciel go sit next to Miko." Mr. Michaelis said while pointing to the empty desk, when Ciel sat down he and Miko's eye locked onto each other and she flinched then Ciel smirked at her.

"What's going on? Why did Miko flinch and Ciel smirk at her?" I thought to myself, I kept trying to think of reasons for why Miko flinched like that but I couldn't come up with anything.

Soon school was over and it was time to head to base when we got there Miko, Raf and I started our homework and Mr. Michaelis helped Miko with her work in case she needed it.

"So. This is why I couldn't find you sooner." A smooth British voice said, we all looked over at the ground bridge and saw Ciel standing there with a smug look on his face. "Interesting." Ciel said to us.

Third person pov: The bots and kids were shocked by the fact Ciel was inside their base. "What are doing here Ciel?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "I'm here for my mate." Ciel said to him.

"Mate?" Everyone but Sebastian and Ciel thought. "Who is your mate?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "Miko is. You and I are her mates." Ciel said to Sebastian with a smug look.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. "Okay first off who are you and second what do you mean Miko is your mate?" Arcee asked while looking at Sebastian and Ciel. "It's simple." Ciel said to her.

Sebastian and Ciel took turns explaining to everyone who they were and what happened to them centuries ago. "Whoa. But what Miko being your mate?" Bulkhead asked them.

Sebastian then explained that every demon has a true mate and that when they meet the mates feel complete along with the fact that a person can have more then one demon mate.

"So how do you know it's Miko?" Raf asked Ciel. "It's because of the mark on the back of her neck." Ciel said to Raf. "The mark has an S for me and a C for Ciel." Sebastian said to them.

"I'm the mate of two demons?" Miko asked while looking at Sebastian and Ciel. "Yes." They said to her. "That is awesome!" Miko shouted with a smile, both demons were happy that she accepted them.

Just then music started to play from somewhere so Sebastian and Ciel started to sing to Miko a hypnotic song. [Play Gensou No Kyrie from Dance with Devils]

[ **Sebastian and Ciel** ]

 _Shiro to kuro no hazama nemuru kureidoru de_

 _Mado kara no komorbei wo nikundeta_

 _Mimizawari ga warui rekuiemu dake_

 _Motome ibara no michi aruku no sa_

 _Alea iacta est (alea iacta est) Alea icata est (alea iacta est)_

 _Alea iacta est somari kaketa akui ni sou hajirai nado!_

 _Honou no naka de yakareru kimi wo_

 _Toriau geemu wa mou sudeni owatte_

 _Kurgi gankou no yuku sue wa_

 _Kesshite oshiete wa naranai_

 _Nozomi wo hakushi utareta boku ga_

 _Shinjita geemu mo sudeni owatte_

 _Hibiiteru melody wa awaseta kagami no you_

 _Sonna kyrie o ah aishite utau_

 _Hoho wa hareba miete sameta yuuwaku nara_

 _Sora no hashi shizu mikaketa taiyou sa_

 _Hadazawari no yosa wa veruvetto no you_

 _Bara no toge sasareta it ami da ne_

 _Alea icata est (alea icata est) Alea icata est (alea icata est)_

 _Kemuri ni makare hierfusu ai wo_

 _Nagamete judge wa ano hi ni kimatta_

 _Tsumi ni yuganderu namida nara_

 _Kesshite kawaki wa shinai kara_

 _Raise wo motome sage sumu futari_

 _Kibishii judge wo ten ga kudashite_

 _Hibiiteru melody wa awaseta kagami no you_

 _Sonna kyrie o ah aishite utau_

 _Alea iacata est (alea iacata est) Alea iacata est (alea iacata est)_

 _Alea iacata est sabi tsutiteta sooi wo sou uragriru no sa!_

 _Honou no naka de yakareru kimi wo_

 _Toriau geemu wa mou sudeni owatte_

 _Kurgi gankou no yuku sue wa_

 _Kesshite oshiete wa naranai_

 _Nozomi wo hakushi utareta boku ga_

 _Shinjita geemu mo sudeni owatte_

 _Hibiiteru melody wa awaseta kagami no you_

 _Sonna kyrie o ah aishite utau kowasu kowasu_

 _Ah subete wo kowasu_

 _Zoku zoku suru nee! (chu)_

Ciel pov: When the music along with Sebastian and I singing stopped we opened our eyes and saw that Miko was in our arms. "Right where she should be." I thought with a real smile.

For the rest of that day Sebastian and I stayed near Miko and when the bots left to go on a mission she tried to follow but Sebastian and I grabbed Miko and held her close to us so she wouldn't leave.

"Please let go." Miko asked me, I smirked at her attempts to get away. "No. I don't think I will." I said to her, Sebastian watched us in amusement since he thought it was funny. "He would laugh." I thought.

"Laugh it up Sebastian cause no one else will." Miko said to Sebastian, he looked happy that she used his first name instead of his last name. "You're cute when you're angry." Sebastian said to Miko.

Miko blushed and we tightened out grip on her then started talking soon it was time to head home. "I'm happy your wearing the necklace I gave you." I said to Miko, Sebastian and I kissed her then left for home.

"It seems we'll be together forever with our mate." Sebastian said to me. "So it would seem but that means Miko will have to become a demon." I said to Sebastian. "You'd be right about that." Sebastian said.

We spent most of the night figuring out when we should turn Miko into a demon hopefully it'll be soon that way we can be together. "Let's turn in." Sebastian said to me, I nodded and we went to bed.

"Soon Miko we'll be together forever and nothing will tear us apart." I whispered to myself, I soon fell asleep with dreams of Miko and all the things we'd be doing soon. "Soon." I thought with a smile.

 **Alright! New chapter is up! Everyone happy that Ciel's in it? I don't own the song I used in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	4. Ciel's day with Miko!

Raf pov: It's only been a week since Ciel's been coming to base and that we found out that Miko is his and Mr. Michaelis's mate.

It's now Friday and Jack, Miko, Ciel and I don't have school today due to meetings between teachers we get to spend the day with the bots. "I can't wait to play a video game with you Bee." I said.

"I can't wait to play either Raf." Bumblebee said to me, we got to base and saw Miko cleaning her guitar with Ciel sitting next to her. "Hey guys. Where's Jack and Mr. Michealis?" I asked them.

Jack's at work and Sebastian's at the meetings with the other teachers." Miko said to me. "I told Sebastian work as a teacher would be a bad idea." Ciel said with a smirk. "How come?" I asked him.

"It's because all the female teachers won't leave him alone." Miko said with a smirk of her own, I'm surprised she's not getting jealous by the female teachers flirting with Mr. Michaelis.

"Hey Miko?" I started to say, I got both Miko and Ciel's attention. "Think you could play a song?" I asked her, Ratchet groaned thinking Miko would play a 'Slash Monkey' song but I knew better.

"Sure. This song is called 'My Song'." Miko said to me, she started to play her guitar then started to sing the song. [Play My Song from Angel Beats]

[ **Miko** ]

 _Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi_

 _Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai_

 _Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?_

 _Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatteokeru no?_

 _Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai_

 _Dakara kou utau yo_

 _Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso_

 _Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo_

 _Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

 _Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou_

 _Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto_

 _Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikiteikeru ndaro_

 _Tobira wa aru soko de matteiru_

 _Dakara to o nobasu yo_

 _Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o_

 _Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

 _Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou!_

Third person pov: When Miko stopped singing everyone could tell she was crying but didn't know why except Ciel did. "Such passion for a sad song." Ciel said to Miko. "Thanks." Miko said to Ciel with a smile.

There's been no sign of the cons so Raf and Bumblebee were playing video games, Bulkhead and Optimus were on patrol, Arcee was practicing her fighting, Ratchet was looking at the monitor looking for the cons.

While Miko and Ciel sat together and talked. "So you really had to dress up as a girl?" Miko asked as she laughed. "Yes. But it's not funny it was embarrassing!" Ciel said to Miko with a long sigh.

"Sorry. I've always wondered what the balls were like back then." Miko said as she calmed down. "Would you like to find out?" Ciel asked with a sly smirk. "I can't dance." Miko said with a blush.

"Don't worry. I'll lead and you follow." Ciel said as he stood up, he helped Miko and put her in the proper position then music started to play from somewhere. "Follow my lead." Ciel said to Miko.

[Play Kimi Wa Estrella from Dance with Devils]

[ **Ciel** ]

 _Saa utau yo chouchou_

 _Kimi he no ai no tame ni_

 _...ole, ole!_

 _Kure nazumu machi de hibi wareta Melodia_

 _Samayou futari wa tobenai yo Mariposa_

 _Moete iru kaze wa ikoku no kaori sa_

 _Ah yume wo kanadetai yo kimi no naka de Evita_

 _Boku ga utau ai wa kitto iroasenai yo futari,_

 _Zutto yursuse nakute mo toki wo, shinjite_

 _'...ole, ole!'_

 _Sousa, kimi wa esutoreeja_

 _Inochi kakete kakenueru Te anoro_

 _Sousa, kimi wa esutoreeja_

 _Ayashii hikari ni tsutsumare Te deseo_

 _Amai toiki tsuki nagara yoru wo atsumeru yo_

 _Arifureta yume ja todokanai Ventura_

 _Namida no kazu dake kagayku yo Blanca_

 _Saite irubara wa ibitsu na iro da ne_

 _Ah niji wo egaki takute mo, tooku kasumu Evita_

 _Fukaku kanjite ita motto setsunaku naru yo futari,_

 _Jittoshite irarenai omoi tsuzuru yo_

 _'...ole, ole!'_

 _Sora de hikaru esutoreeja_

 _Yasashiku uragiritai yo Te anoro_

 _Sora de hikaru estoreeja_

 _Asa no hi ni terasareru made Te deseo_

 _Ai no izumi de nemurou, oborerebe ii yo_

 _'...saa, te wo hirogete goran_

 _...aa, utsukushii ne, totemo..._

 _...zutto, zutto, medetakunaru...fufufufu'_

 _'Imi' ni madowasareteru hibi hatto suru yami ga kuru_

 _Yatto mitsuketa nda yo kore ga, itoshisa_

 _'...ole, ole!'_

 _Sousa, kimi wa esutoreeja_

 _Inochi kakete kakenukeru Te anoro_

 _Sousa, kimi wa esutoreeja_

 _Ayashii hikari ni tsutumare Te deseo_

 _Ami toiki tsuki nagara yoru wo atsumeru yo_

 _Romantiiku ni_

 _Ai wo haritsuketeru!_

Miko pov: When Ciel stopped singing the music had stopped playing so I opened my eyes to see that Ciel's faces were so close that our noses were touching. "T-that was fun." I said to Ciel with a smile.

"I'm glad you had fun." Ciel said to me, we then kissed and I felt a jolt of electricity flow throughout my body. "That was interesting tango dance." Arcee cut in, Ciel and I pulled away from each other.

"Thanks, Arcee." I said to her with a smile, Ciel on the other hand glared at Arcee for ruining the moment we were having. "Yes. Thank you." Ciel said through gritted teeth. "He's upset." I thought.

I turned Ciel's head towards me and I kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his neck then I felt Ciel wrap his arms around my back bringing me closer to him. "Thanks." Ciel said as we parted.

"You're welcome." I said to him, after that Ciel told me more stories from his adventures with Sebastian as the Queen's guard dog a lot of the stories were funny. "I wish I could've been there." I said.

Little did I know that my words caused Ciel to get an idea in his mind anyways it was time to head home. "See you tomorrow, Ciel." I said to him. "See you tomorrow, Miko." Ciel said to me.

"You, Ciel and Sebastian are getting pretty close." Bulkhead said to me. "Yes. We are, I think it's because were mates." I said to Blukhead, when I got home I went to my room and fell asleep thinking about my life with my mates.

 **Yay! New chapter is complete! I don't own either songs used for this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	5. Sebastian's day with Miko!

Miko pov: Today I get to spend time with Sebastian since I spent time with Ciel yesterday. "I wonder what we'll be doing?" I thought.

We didn't have school and Sebastian doesn't have any meetings so what could he have planned? "Miko? Are you ready?" Sebastian asked me, I nodded 'yes' and we left the base.

I'm still surprised that Optimus and Bulkhead let us leave without protection then again Sebastian is a demon so I know that I'll be safe with him. "So, what's the plan?" I asked Sebastian.

"The plan is for us to spend some time together." Sebastian said with a purr, I was now as red as a cherry because of Sebastian's tone of voice. "Why did he have to say it like that?" I thought.

Soon we reached a beautiful mountain range that was outside of Jasper. "I guess we're having a picnic." I thought as I watched Sebastian set things up. "Ready for lunch?" Sebastian asked me.

We both started eating and chatting when out of nowhere a man wearing a long sleeved white button up with a black vest and black pants black shoes with red on them showed up. "What the?" I said.

I saw that the man was also wearing a long sleeved red coat and had long red hair along with green eyes. "Hello Bassy!" The man said to Sebastian. "What're you doing here, Grell?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here to get that ugly brat away from you!" Grell said to us, I realized he meant me. "Who're you calling ugly and a brat you freak?!" I shouted at Grell, I probably shouldn't have said that.

Grell charged at me with a chainsaw. "Why does he have that?!" I asked Sebastian, he grabbed me and jumped out of the way. "Grell is a grim reaper." Sebastian said to me, I was shocked.

"A grim reaper!?" I yelled out, Sebastian and Grell fought each other while that was going on Grell kept telling Sebastian to dump me and go for him. "Grell thinks he's a girl?" I thought.

That's really disturbing on so many levels just then a shadow blocked mine so I turned around and saw a con. "Soundwave!" I said with fear, he grabbed me with his tentacles causing me to scream.

Third person pov: Sebastian just got done with that idiot Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliff when he heard Miko scream in fear. "Miko!" Sebastian yelled as he turned around, Soundwave took off with Miko.

"Sebastian! Help me!" Miko cried out, she tried to get free but Soundwave flew away back to the Nemesis. "I must get to Miko." Sebastian said out loud, he suddenly had big black wings on his back.

Using his crow like wings Sebastian followed Soundwave back to the Nemesis all with out being seen once inside Miko was put in a cell where she thought about Sebastian hoping that he'll find her.

"I've found you!" Sebastian whispered, he found the cell and got Miko's attention. "I knew you'd come for me." Miko whispered with a smile. "What kind of mate would I be if I left you here?" Sebastian asked.

After Sebastian freed Miko they tried to get away too bad some of the vehicons showed up and started shooting. "You call that fire?" Sebastian asked the cons, music started to play from out of nowhere.

[Play Destinare from Dance with Devils]

[ **Sebastian** ]

 _Shissoku shita sekai naraba makimodosu yo, ano akushu_

 _Kuzureru boudo ni saita sadame hana, ichirin nara_

 _Kami ga mote amasu gurai no tsumi wo kanade tsuzukeru no sa_

 _'Ima" wo, takaraka ni_

 _'...subete wo, ubatte shimaitai'_

 _Kono me ni, utsurikonda wakai mayoi ga futari, madowasu_

 _AA hotobashi tte midareru_

 _Te to te de motome aeba Destinare!_

 _Mou, massakasama ni ochite iku yo_

 _Nee, tomerarenai nda_

 _Oku he to oku he to anata he...!_

 _'Sou, deatte shimatta_

 _Yurusarenai toshite mo_

 _...darenimo tomerarenai'_

 _Chissokusuru houyusura yoki sokoneta, kono itte_

 _Arashi ga beeru hagashimotomeru arinomama dake_

 _Kimi to torihiki shiau tabi kokoro, odoridasu no sa_

 _'...misete kurenai ka?'_

 _Tooi hi, omoi kogare tsui da 'inori' ni chikau, eine_

 _AA kanji atta toiki sa_

 _Me to me wo kawashiaeba Denstinare!_

 _Sou, betto suru hodo, moeagaru_

 _Ai, midareta setogiwa_

 _Utau yo utau yo anata to...!_

 _'Majiwatte wa naranai to iu nara_

 _Kono hokosaki wa doko he mukau?_

 _Kinjirare tsuzukeru to iu nara_

 _...kono unmie wo, noroeba ii no ka?'_

 _Namida ni, chikau ai sa hikari, kasanari niji wo, egakeba_

 _AA hotobashi tte midareru te to te de_

 _Motome aeba Denstinare!_

 _Mou, massakasama ni ochite iku yo_

 _Nee, tomerarenai nda_

 _Oku he to oku he to anata he...!_

Sebastian pov: By the time the music and I stopped singing all the cons dropped to floor with energon spilling out. "Whoa..." Miko said in awe, I smiled at her. "She's easily impressed." I thought in amusement.

"Shall we go?" I asked Miko as I held out my right hand. "Y-yes." Miko said with a blush, once Miko was on her feet I picked her up bridal-style then quietly and quickly sneaked out of the cons base.

"I'm sorry our date was interrupted." Miko said to me, I looked at her with a soft smile. "Don't be sorry. If you ask me this was one exciting adventure." I said to her, Miko smiled at me then kissed me.

I made sure we were on the ground before I pushed Miko against a tree and the kiss got more heated soon we broke apart. "T-that was whoa." Miko said with a huge blush, I smirked at her as I gazed into her eyes.

"We should be getting back." I said to Miko in a husky voice, I felt Miko shiver. "Y-yeah. Let's go before anything else happens." Miko said to me, so after picking everything up we went back to base.

Miko, Jack and Raf were playing video games while I was talking to Ciel about what happened with Grell. "I see. If he's back then that means we'll run into others from our past." Ciel said to me.

"We'll need to protect Miko." I said to Ciel, so for the rest of that afternoon and night we came up with full-proof plans to help us protect our mate. "We'll keep you safe Miko. I promise." I thought.

 **Alright! New chapter is done! I don't own the song I used in this chapter, so please review and no flames!**


	6. We're Having A Ball!

Ciel pov: Today in class we all have to come up with a theme for the school dance everyone's themes were terrible ideas.

"I have an idea for a theme." I announced to the class, they stopped chatting and looked at me. "What's your idea Ciel?" Sierra asked me. "Why not a Victorian theme?" I asked her, everyone gave me blank looks.

"I get it! We can all dress up like people did in that time and play classical music that's brilliant!" Miko said with a smile. "Thank you Miko." I said to her, the other girls became jealous but agreed to my idea.

"Alright then! So now that our theme has been chosen let's think about the decorations." Sierra said to the class, we all talked about it when Miko, Sebastian and I told the class what we could use for the decor.

Soon the bell rang meaning it's time for us to head to base once their Jack, Raf, Miko and I work on our homework. "Ciel why did you want to go with a Victorian theme for the dance?" Jack asked me.

"It's because of what Miko told me." I said to him. "What did I say?" Miko asked me, I smiled at her. "You said how you wished you could have been to the ball in my time era so that's why I chose the theme." I said.

Once we we're done with our home work Miko decided to play another song for us. "This is called 'Thousands Enemies'!" Miko said to us. [Play Thousands Enemies from Angel Beats]

[ **Miko** ]

 _fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite_

 _wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo_

 _sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi_

 _itsumademo kaenai de koori no you ni_

 _natsu no hizashi atsuku temo tokezu ni ite ne_

 _kitto sakini utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo_

 _katachi aru sonna kokoro daredatte kizukeba motteru kimi mo motteru_

 _onakagasuite aruke nakunatte_

 _wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo_

 _yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite yaritai koto bakka yatteru_

 _gohan tabete tatakau shitaku shiyo_

 _itsumademo mottetai yo hagane no you na_

 _donna mono mo toosanai ganko na iji o_

 _kitto ima mo tachitsukushite mamori no tochuu_

 _yukute ni wa kazoekirenai_

 _teki ga ite atashi o matteru kimi ni mo matteru_

 _mayotta tokiniwa kokoro no chizu o atashi ni misete hoshii_

 _sorenara yukusaki sugu wakaru kara_

 _jibun ja wakaranai dake_

 _saa sa susumou ikutsumono kakehashi_

 _itsumademo issho dakara koibito no you ni_

 _natsu no hizashi atsuku temo hanarezu iru ne_

 _kitto sakini soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo_

 _sonotoki wa tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru_

 _atashi mo motteru kimi ni mo kikasu tappuri kikasu!_

When Miko was done singing Sebastian came to give us our costumes so we changed into them. "Ready for the ball?" I asked Miko. "Yes." Miko said to me, we left for the school to have a night of fun and it will be fun.

Third person pov: At the school everyone was having fun but stopped to stare at Miko, Ciel and Sebastian who just walked in, Miko was wearing a purple version of the dress Ciel wore during the Jack The Ripper case.

Her hair was also in normal pigtails, Ciel was in a navy blue dress suit with his eye-patch covering his left eye and Sebastian was in his butler outfit needless to say they were jewels of the ball. "Wow!" Everyone thought.

"Shall we dance my lady?" Ciel asked while holding out his hand. "We shall." Miko replied taking his hand, they started to dance to the waltz then Ciel switched with Sebastian. "Having fun my dear?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. If this is what the balls were like back then I'd have fun at all of them." Miko answered him. "I'm glad you're having-" Sebastian started to say but was cut off, the lights went off and Miko screamed in fear.

The lights came back on and everyone saw that Miko was in the hands of a Sebastian look-alike. "Nice to see you again Michaelis." Claude said with a smirk. "Put her down now!" Sebastian snarled at him.

"No can do. My master wants his bride-to-be." Claude said to Sebastian. "What!" Miko yelled out. "Goodbye." Claude said as he disappeared. "MIKO!" Ciel and Sebastian yelled out in worry. "Let's go get her." Ciel said.

"Right!" Sebastian replied to him, both their eyes were flashing a dangerous red as they left. "I've got her scent." Ciel said to Sebastian, they followed the scent and soon her Miko's voice. "Let me go!" Miko cried out.

"No. You're going to be my wife." A familiar voice said, the voice belonged to the one boy Ciel hated most. "Alois! Let Miko go!" Ciel ordered venom lacing his voice. "I don't want to she will be my wife!" Alois said.

"Then you leave us no choice." Sebastian said to them, a fight broke out between the four demons. "Ciel and Sebastian vs Alois and Claude. Oh boy." Miko thought. "Kami-sama let my mates win." Miko whispered.

The fight ended with Ciel and Sebastian as the winners. "We'll be back for my bride-to-be!" Alois called as he and Claude fled. "Miko are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he untied her. "I'm fine." Miko answered.

"Let's go back to the dance." Ciel suggested to them. "Right." Miko and Sebastian replied in sync, once they were back inside the gym the three mates were having fun again and agreed not to tell the bots about what occurred.

"Things are starting to get out of control." Ciel said as he watched Miko dance with Raf. "It would appear so. Now we have to deal with two of our enemies we must change Miko into a demon soon." Sebastian said.

"I know and the time is about right for it." Ciel replied to Sebastian. "Soon out mate will be better protected from our past enemies." Sebastian said, both their eyes glowed pink as they watched Miko dancing.

Alois pov: It's not fair that stupid Phantomhive brat and his butler interfered with my plans. "Your highness calm yourself we'll get you soon-to-be bride." Claude said to me, I was pacing trying to make a plan.

"I know that you idiot! But I want her now!" I screamed in anger. "I know how we can get Miko." Claude said to me, I whipped around to face him. "How?!" I demanded, I want Miko all to myself and I will have her.

Claude then told me about his plan to get my beloved Miko. "Interesting. You're sure this will work?" I asked him. "Yes your highness." Claude answered me. "Good. Now let's go home." I ordered him.

Once at home I went to my room and started to sketch a new drawing of Miko and I some might say that I'm obsessed with her and they'd be right. "Miko once I have you I will not let you go." I said with a smirk.

When I was done with my new sketch I put up next to my other ones. "Perfect." I thought with a smile, I fell in love when I first saw Miko at the park one day and since then I've wanted her all to myself.

"I will have Miko all to myself and Ciel Phantomhive will not stand in my way of getting her." I said to myself. "Your highness time for bed." Claude said to me. "Very well." I replied absentmindedly with a wave of my hand.

Once I was dressed for bed I fell asleep thinking about all the things Miko and I will when I finally have her we'll kiss, hold hands and so much more. "I will have my beloved Miko no matter what!" I thought with a smirk.

 **Alright! New chapter is up sorry if it's kinda short so what's everyone think since I've brought in Alois and Claude? I don't own the song used in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	7. Demon Dog and Undertaker!

Bulkhead pov: It's been a week since the incident at the dance and since then Ciel and Sebastian have become super protective of Miko.

"And now if feels like they're up to something but what?" I thought, all of were at base while I was talking with Jackie I glanced over at the demons in question. "What could they thinking about?" I thought.

"Aw man! You win again!" Miko whined to Raf. "Sorry but I'm just that good." Raf said with a smirk, Miko laughed then went over Sebastian and Ciel who then dragged her out of the room for some reason.

"What was that about?" Bulkhead asked Jack. "No idea." Jack replied to me, when Sebastian and Ciel came back in they went right over to me. "We need to talk." Sebastian said to me with a frown.

I looked at Jackie then at him. "Sure." I responded, we left the main room then went to the workout room. "What's this about?" I asked Ciel. "We want to know how you feel about Miko." Ciel replied to me.

"I like her as a friend." I answered him. "That's a lie. We've seen the way you look at Miko, you love her." Sebastian said to me, "I don't love her like that!" I yelled. "Liar!" Sebastian and Ciel yelled out to me.

I was starting to get mad because they think I love Miko and maybe I do but I can say just then a image of a blond haired boy appeared and music started playing from somewhere. "Where's it coming from?" I thought.

[Play Emo Liar from Dance with Devils]

[ **Sebastian** ]

 _Enough already-we're sick of your lies_

 _Just accept the feelings you pushed aside_

[ **Bulkhead speaking** ]

 _I don't have feelings for Miko!_

[ **Ciel** ]

 _Cut the crap! You tryin' to play it cool?_

 _No more excuses, just say it:_

 _You're not after her-you want her_

[ **Bulkhead speaking** ]

 _As if. She's just a friend...That's all!_

[ **Alois** ]

 _You're wrong-she's a girl_

 _An oh-so-fragile human_

 _You must have noticed how beloved her thorns_

[ **Bulkhead speaking** ]

 _Beloved? Who are you?_

[ **Sebastian** ]

 _Spit it out already!_

[ **Ciel** ]

 _Don't be chicken!_

[ **Alois** ]

 _I can't hear you!_

[ **Sebastian, Ciel, Alois** ]

 _You can't hide your true self_

 _Any longer: Emo Liar!_

 _Seriously-it's a real pain_

[ **Sebastian** ]

 _The sweet little light that_

 _Brightened up your gloomy days_

[ **Ciel** ]

 _The feelings born of sensing that warmth_

[ **Alois** ]

 _The world that turns with that gentle touch_

[ **Sebastian, Ciel, Alois** ]

 _Let the battle begin:_

 _Who'll have this fleeting love?_

 _Can't rule anyone out-play dirty or play fair_

[ **Sebastian** ]

 _Make it clear!_

[ **Ciel** ]

 _What a pain!_

[ **Alois** ]

 _Just admit it!_

[ **Sebastian, Ciel, Aolis** ]

 _Your own frank emotions: Emo Lair!_

Third person pov: The song ended and the image of the blond haired boy disappeared. "I've told already! I don't love Miko the way you two do!" Bulkhead shouted. "You will realize your feelings soon." Ciel said.

Before Bulkhead could ask Ciel what he meant by that 'Crash!'. "I needed that!" Ratchet's voice rang out. "Miko look out!" Raf yelled out. "What the-Hey!" Miko cried out. "Who is this guy?" Jack asked out loud.

The boys ran back to the main room and saw a naked man on top of Miko licking her. "Get off me you creep!" Miko screamed, the man had pale skin and white hair. "Pluto! Get off her!" Sebastian commanded.

When Pluto heard Sebastian's voice he got off Miko then changed into his dog form and ran over to his master. "You know him?" Wheeljack asked Sebastian. "Yes. Pluto's a demon dog." Ciel answered to him.

"A demon dog!" Everyone minus Sebastian and Ciel yelled. "Yes. He works as a guard dog." Sebastian replied, while getting Pluto dressed. "Miko you can uncover your eyes now." Ciel told Miko. "M'kay." Miko said.

Pluto changed back to his human form and was now wearing a white short sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. "How did Pluto get in here?" Sebastian asked Raf. "He came in through the main door." Raf answered.

True to Raf's word there was a big hole in the door. "I see." Sebastian and Ciel sweat-dropped. "Ratchet do you think you could send Sebastian, Miko and I to London?" Ciel asked Ratchet as he grabbed Miko.

"What for?" Ratchet asked Ciel. "We need to visit someone there then show Miko around." Sebastian answered coolly. "Fine. Just keep an eye out for the cons." Ratchet ordered. "Of course." Ciel smirked.

Ratchet turned on the ground-bridge and the trio along with Pluto went threw. "So, where we going?" Miko asked Sebastian. "We're going to see Undertaker since we need some information." Sebastian said.

"Undertaker? Wait does he run a morgue?" Miko asked Ciel. "Yes, That's how he gets information for us." Ciel answered her. "Cool!" Miko squealed with excitement, soon the foursome were at Undertaker's morgue.

Miko pov: I looked at the building before me in awe. "This looks awesome." I said with a smile. "Let's go." Sebastian said to us, we walked in and saw coffins all over. "Undertaker? Are you here?" Ciel asked.

We heard laughing then a coffin opened up. "It's been a long time little lord. Have you come to try out a coffin?" Undertaker asked Ciel. "No. We're here because." Ciel started but was cut off by laughing.

"I know why you're here. But you know what I want." Undertaker replied with a smile. "What does he want?" I thought, I got the answer. "Give me prime laughter!" Undertaker laughed out. "What?" I thought.

"Leave this to me. Please wait outside." Sebastian said to Ciel and I, so we went outside and waited a few seconds before the whole building shook until the sign fell off. "You can come in now." Sebastian said to us.

"What did you tell him?" I asked Sebastian, I looked at Undertaker who had a smile on his face and was drooling. "You don't want to know." Sebastian said. "So, you want to know where you need to be?" Undertaker asked.

"Where we need to be for what?" I asked him. "Why the place to you into a demon." Undertaker said is if he was talking about the weather. "What! Why do I need to become a demon?" I asked my mates.

"It's so we can be together." Sebastian answered. "And you'll be better protected." Ciel added. "May I think about it?" I asked them, they agreed to let me think about it. "Where is the best place?" Ciel asked.

"The best place would be at the Phantomhive Manor." Undertaker answered, after we left I got a tour of London as promised soon we returned to base and I went back to my house and thought about my answer.

"It would be cool to be demon since I would be with my mates but I would have to give up my soul. I'll sleep on it." I thought, soon I was in bed falling asleep thinking about my decision to stay human or turn demon.

 **Yay! New chapter is up! Sorry if it's short also I couldn't find the Japanese lyrics for the song so I used the english version I don't own the song used in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames.**


	8. Claude and Alois's Confessions!

Claude pov: Today my master and I are setting up the room Miko will be staying in once I collect her.

"Your highness, the room is complete." I told Alois. "Good. Now go get my bride." Alois ordered me, I bowed to him then left to get Miko. "I know she doesn't want this." I thought to myself.

"Maybe I can save her." I whispered as I neared the school, once I got to the school I saw Miko by a tree and drawing a picture of her friends and mates for some reason my heart clenched.

"Am I falling for Miko as well?" I thought, I shook my head then grabbed Miko. "Hey! What're you?!" Miko started to say, she turned and saw me. "Let me go!" Miko yelled at me. "I cannot." I replied.

I picked Miko up then took her back to my master's home. "Your highness, I've brought your bride." I said to Alois. "Perfect. Now watch her while I'm in the garden." Alois told me, I bowed as he left.

When he was gone Miko spoke. "Why do you let him order you around?" Miko asked me, I looked at her. "Alois is my master." I replied to her. "You're a demon! Shouldn't you have power over him?" Miko asked.

I looked at her and knew she was right. "While I am faithful to Alois, I'm starting to become a faithful dog to you." I said to Miko. "W-what do you mean by that?" Miko asked me in confusion, I smirked at her.

"I can help you get out of being forced to marry Alois." I told Miko, she was confused about me. "Like I said, I'm starting to become faithful to you." I said to her, organ music began to play out of nowhere.

[Play Watakushi wa Chujitsuna inu desu from Dance with Devils]

[ **Claude** ]

 _Kindan no gurimowaru yuiitsu no shinjitsu_

 _Tokoki o-mei (Mina) arite subete sasageshi geboku (shimo be)_

 _Omo (aruji) nozomi shimo no kanaeru koto ga seijitsu (Makoto)_

 _Inu no karada ga yakare hai to narou to_

 _Yorokobi daki horobite miseru sore ga koeishigoku_

 _Sa ima koso tomoni hirakimashou_

 _Makishisu-sama e no tobira_

 _Shiranai sekai ga kimi wo matsu_

 _Kagi wa sono-te ni_

 _Mujakidatta ano Ni~Tsu modoritainara_

 _Kono keruberosu shinji_

 _Sono mi wo yundanete!_

When I stopped singing and looked at Miko, she glared at me. "I don't know why you think I'll trust you! I only trust my friends and my mates!" Miko shouted, she ran out to the garden while I watched with a smirk.

Third person pov: When Miko stopped running she started panting. "Where does he get the idea that I'll trust him?!" Miko thought angrily. "I see you came to look at the garden!" Alois called to Miko with a smile.

"Crap! I forgot about Alois!" Miko thought, Alois came up to Miko and grabbed her right hand. "How 'bout I show you the garden?" Alois asked Miko. "Um...sure." Miko replied, she did not want to anger him.

While Alois showed Miko around the garden she'd finally worked up the courage to ask Alois something. "Alois, why do you want me to marry you? Is it because I'm Ciel's mate?" Miko asked Alois.

"Yes. But it's also because I love you." Alois told Miko. "But Ciel and Sebastian are my mates." Miko reminded Alois. "I don't care! Our love will vanquish Ciel and Sebastian forever!" Alois shouted at Miko.

Just then some rock/heavy metal music started to play from somewhere then Alosi grabbed Miko's shoulders and began to sing. [Play Vanquish from Dance with Devils]

[ **Alois** ]

 _Number one mezasu oresama mind_

 _Disuru yatsu wa dai sore ga a loner style_

 _Only one sagasu yatsu no face_

 _Saa buchikowase!_

 _Vanquish kono mi hitotsu de nari agari kekiaku chuu_

 _Vanquish hey you bring it on!_

 _Vanquish panee otokogi mairi mashita minna muchuu_

 _VIP na yume wo misete yaru_

 _Vanquish sono me ni yaki tsukero keta hazure no power_

 _Vanquish say Alois is the great!_

 _Vanquish gurimowaaru mo gaaru mo te ni irete miseru_

 _Totto to oresama no mon ni nare!_

 _Tell a lie akuma ni totte wa piece of cake_

 _Sou janai shoumen toppa de it's Ok_

 _Ike sukanai Ciel Sebastian Claude sashi oite_

 _Oersama ga ubatte yaru_

 _Doko made mo hate shinaku tsuki nukeru yokubou_

 _Kudaranee ruuru nado kowashite miseru_

 _Itu made mo owaranai ima wo oi kaketai_

 _Kakageta kobushi mezasu choujou_

 _Kakatte koi ya kenka joutou!_

 _Karadajuu moe agaru shoudou_

 _Dare ni mo kesenai!_

When Alois stopped sinning he looked Miko in the eyes and leaned down to kiss her but 'SLAP!' Alois was taken back. "Don't you dare try to kiss me! My heart belongs to Ciel and Sebastian!" Miko shouted out loud.

Sebastian pov: When Ciel and I got to the Trancy Manor we heard a 'slap' echoing and then Miko's voice followed. "Don't you dare try to kiss me! My heart belongs to Ciel and Sebastian!" Miko shouted out loud.

"Seems as though Miko loves us with every fiber of her being." Ciel said with a smirk. "Just we do with her." I replied to him, I spotted Miko and Alois in the garden. "There." I whispered to Ciel, he saw where I pointed.

We looked at each other and nodded, I attacked Alois while allowing Ciel to grab Miko. "Ciel! Sebastian! I knew you'd come!" Miko cried out in happiness. "Bastards! You think you take Miko?" Alois asked us.

We don't think." Ciel started. "We know." I finished, Claude came out so we started round 2 of Demons vs Demons after a few minutes Ciel and I won. "Let's go home." I said to Ciel and Miko, they nodded back.

Once the three of us arrived at base everyone was relived to see that Miko was alright. "We must talk." I whispered to Miko. "Okay." Miko whispered back, the three of us left the room and walked to a secluded one.

"Miko in three days time you will be turned into a demon." Ciel told Miko. "Have you decided yet?" I asked her. "Yes, but I won't tell you until that day arrives." Miko responded with a smile, she's teasing us.

We talked more about telling the others and bringing them to the Phantomhive Manor then we talked about what's going to happen after Miko has been changed into a demon if she chose to be changed into one.

"I hope she did." Ciel and I thought, soon it's time to go home so Miko went with Bulkhead. "We must keep a closer eye on Miko." Ciel told me. "We will. Nothing will happen to our mate." I told Ciel with a serious look.

 **Yay! New chapter is up! I don't either songs used in this chapter and in 'Vanquish' I had to switch out the names so please review and no flames!**


	9. Feelings and Worries Reveled!

Miko pov: It's been two days since both Alois and Claude confessed that they both love me but I can't accept them.

"I only want Ciel and Sebastian as my mates. Tomorrow I'll tell my choice." I thought as I cleaned my guitar, my friends, mates and I were at base since it's saturday and I didn't feel like going out.

The reason is because Alois might try to kidnap me again and who knows what Claude would try to do. "Hey Miko, can we talk please?" Bulkhead asked me, I looked at him as I set my guitar down.

"Sure Bulk." I replied to him, we left the main room to a more secluded spot in the base. "So, what's up Bulkhead?" I asked him, Bulkhead looked at me and took a moment to calm himself down.

"A few weeks ago Ciel and Sebastian told me that I would realize my feelings for and I think I love you." Bulkhead told me, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I-I don't know what to think." I started. "Just hear me out." Bulkhead said to me, I agreed to hear him out just then music started to play from out of nowhere.

[Play Unbalanced ni Aishite from Dance With Devils]

[ **Bulkhead** ]

 _Osae kirezu ni afure dashita omoi wo_

 _Hajirau koto wa nai yo_

 _Hakari ni noseta akai ringgo wa tokenai yakusoku hoshi ga_

 _tte ita_

 _Mune no oku ni wa yokan ga mebae_

 _Haruka kanata ni wa ushinai kaketeta keshiki ga_

 _Kakuritsu sarenai ne anbaransu sa_

 _Senaka awase ja ai yurushi aenai yo_

 _Kuru oshikute mo mune ga hari sakeru ato ni_

 _Ah ima wa sekai wo tozashi kisu shite_

 _Umare kawareru ka na nante serifu_

 _Iwase wa shinai yo mou kimi igai mienai_

 _Garasu ni eagku amai pazuru wo_

 _Dare ni mo iezu ni kowashite ita ne_

 _Kimeta ruuto ja kana wa nakute mo_

 _Futari chikai au ari fureta mirai wo motome_

 _Kakuritsu sarenai ne anbarasu sa_

 _Tsui oku dake ja yume mo egakenai kara_

 _Ah aishi sugita yoru ni wa stesuna kute namida_

 _Ah ima wa sekai wo tazashi kisu shite_

 _Wasure rareru no ka na nante serifu_

 _Iwase wa shinai yo mou_

 _Negai wa tatta hitotsu dake_

 _Ai shitai hitotsu ni naritai_

 _Tatoe yurusarenai unmei demo_

 _Kono omoi wa kawaranai_

 _Kuru oshikute mo mune ga hari sakeru ato ni_

 _Ah ima wa sekai wo tozashi kisu shite_

 _Umare kawareru ka na nate serifu_

 _Iwase wa shinai yo mou kimi igai mienai_

 _Iwase wa shinai yo mou kimi igai mienai_

 _Iwase wa shinai yo mou kimi igai mienai!_

When Bulkhead was done singing he looked at me. "Miko, I love you but as a friend/sister." Bulkhead told me. "I love you as a friend/brother." I said to Bulkhead, we smiled at each other then went back to the others.

Third person pov: When Miko and Bulkhead left for the main room in the base Ciel and Sebastian came out of the shadows. "Finally! Blukhead admits his feelings!" Ciel said with a sigh, he then smiled at that thought.

"It's hard to believe that it's taken him this long to realize his feelings for Miko." Sebastian replied with a smile, they went back to the main room just as the bots were leaving for a mission and Miko was following.

"We'd better stop her." Sebastian whispered to Ciel, he nodded in agreement and they followed Miko when they reached the other side of the ground bridge Ciel saw Miko walking a different direction from the bots.

"Where is Miko going?" Ciel asked out loud. "I don't know but we'd better find out." Sebastian replied to Ciel, they followed Miko into a forest where an all boys school used to be. "Sebastian! This place is!" Ciel started.

"I know." Sebastian finished, they went inside the school to search for Miko when 'CRASH!' they dodged the chandler that nearly fell on them. "It would appear that Ash/Angela is trying to stop us." Ciel said.

"Looks as though he/she thinks Miko has been tainted by us." Sebastian responded, they walked farther in and found Miko on a stone slab that's used as a sacrificial alter. "Miko! Wake up!" Ciel ordered Miko.

Miko woke up and asked what had happened so Sebastian explained what was going on. "That would explain why I wasn't in control of my body." Miko told them. "Let's get outta of here." Sebastian said.

"You are not going anywhere until I purify Miko." Ash/Angela said to the trio. "Purify this!" Miko shouted, she threw a smoke bomb at Ash/Angela giving the trio time to escape. "Where'd you get that?" Ciel asked.

"Wheeljack gave it to me. He said to use it when necessary." Miko explained. "It was very necessary then." Sebastian and Ciel replied in sync, as they got out of the school Ash/Angela came after them.

So a fight started between the Demons and Fallen Angel but Sebastian and Ciel were losing so Miko who found a flame thrower used it on Ash/Angela. "Stay away from my mates!" Miko ordered him/her.

"I'll be back!" Ash/Angela shouted at the trio. "Where did you find that?" Sebastian asked Miko. "Over in that bush." Miko answered, the two demons sweat-dropped at her honesty about the flame-thrower.

"Let's go find the bots." Ciel said with a sigh, Sebastian and Miko agreed after walking for a few minutes they found the bots and told them about what happened with Ash/Angela at the old boys school.

Arcee pov: I can't believe that this Fallen Angel was not only in control of Miko's body but that he/she tried to hurt Miko and because of this all of us agreed that Miko would be safer here at the base.

"So, I'll be staying here instead of going home?" Miko asked us. "Yes, it is for the best." Optimus told Miko, she just shrugged in agreement. "We're staying as well." Ciel and Sebastian said to us in sync.

We were about protest when we realized that Miko would be better protected if her mates were here so agreed. "As for room arrangements. We will be sharing." Sebastian said to Miko with a smirk.

Miko's face went redder then a cheery and that's where I drew the line. "No way. Miko shares my room with me." I replied to Sebastian, both demons pouted causing Miko to laugh at them both.

After getting what they needed and making up a good excuse to Miko's host parents the three mates were back at base Ciel and Miko did homework while Sebastian cooked some food for them to eat.

I looked at the three mates and wondered if Miko will choose to become a demon or stay a human. "What she decides I know we'll support her no matter what." I thought with a smile as I looked at them.

After the homework was done and the mates ate their food I took Miko to my room so she could get ready for bed but she looked sad. "Miko, are you alright?" I asked Miko, she didn't answer but looked at me.

I was about ask Miko is everything was alright but the music started to play and I heard three voices all belonging to Miko, Ciel and Sebastian started to sing.

[Play Dance with Destinies Overture from Dance With Devils]

[ **Miko** ]

 _I want to believe they wouldn't hurt me_

An image of Ciel showed up in my room along with an image of Sebastian each of them had a spotlight over them and they glowed when they had to sing.

"What's going on?" I thought as I watched them.

[ **Ciel** ]

 _We want you to believe we're the_

 _Only ones who'll keep that smile safe_

Both Miko's and Ciel's spotlights turned off and that left Sebastian to sing his part of the song but I don't get why they'd sing such a sad song even if it pretty.

"I don't get it aren't they happy?" I thought.

[ **Sebastian** ]

 _Do you believe, with that soft heart of yours?_

 _Even if that heart should be torn to pieces?_

At the end of Sebastian's part of song his spotlight turned off then he and Ciel's images left and another song came on as Miko laid down on the spar bed.

[Play Ritsuka's Song from Dance with Devils]

[ **Miko** ]

 _Chatting with friends,_

 _Cream puffs and herb tea are all things I like_

 _Today's the same as yesterday._

 _I'm a normal high school girl._

Miko's spotlight turned off again and she fell asleep that's when I realized that something must've happened when Ash/Angela forced Miko to go to the old school where he/she was waiting for the mates.

"Don't worry Miko, we'll help protect you no matter what!" I thought as I laid down on my berth, soon I fell into recharge thinking of ways to help protect Miko until that day comes for her to choose her life.

 **Sweet! A new chapter is done! First I don't own the songs used in this chapter second they all belong to the same anime third I couldn't find the Japanese versions of the last two.**

 **So, please review and no** **flames!**


	10. Human To Demon!

Ciel pov: Today is the day Miko chooses to either become a demon or stay a human and I hope she picks the latter.

"Miko, it's time for you to get changed." Sebastian said to Miko, he handed her a dark blue wedding dress with a veil. "Mrs. Darby can you please help me?" Miko asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Darby replied with a smile, they left the room and I went over to Jack and Raf. "Excited for today?" Jack asked me, while he helped my with a tie.

"Yes. I just hope nothing happens today." I told Jack with a sigh. "Ciel, you worry too much." Sebastian said in amusement. "You're worried too!" I shouted.

"Everything will be just fine Ciel." Optimus said to me, I smiled knowing that if anything did happened the bots would stop it. "Nothing better happen." I thought.

"I'm trusting you on this Optimus." I responded with a smirk. "Miko's ready." Agent Fowler told us, both he and Mrs. Darby found out about Sebastian and I a while ago.

"Time to start!" Sebastian told us, we got into place with Sebastian and I at the altar while Agent Fowler walked Miko down the aisle then organ music started to play.

[Play Overture from Dance with Devils]

[ **All the boys** ]

 _Miko, Miko, Miko,_

 _Miko, Miko, Miko,_

 _The time is now, it's not too late._

 _(Break the chain)_

 _The wheel of time escapes it's fate._

 _(Lost it's way)_

 _The darkness bears a newfound life._

 _(No more rage)_

 _And all will seek out her pale light!_

 _(Miko, Miko, Miko)_

 _In shadow walks the veiled bride._

 _(Through the haze)_

 _With rings of ruin cast in night._

 _(Wrought in pain)_

 _A cruel vow that knows not shame._

 _(Empty cage)_

 _The bride of darkness, call her name!_

 _(Miko, Miko, Miko!)_

Third person pov: The ceremony was taking place at the Phantomhive Manor so that's where Team Prime is at right now. "This is gonna be good." Wheeljack whispered to Bumblebee. "I agree." Bumblebee replied.

Everyone was watching the trio of mates who're at the alter both Sebastian and Ciel were dressed in tuxes that were in their favorite colors.

"Miko, what's you answer? Human or demon?" Sebastian asked Miko, Team Prime looked at Miko with baited breath and before Miko could answer 'BOOM!' a hole was blasted to make a hole.

"Stop right there! I won't let you have my Bassy!" Grell shouted angerily at Miko. "I won't let you take my bride!" Alois and Claude shouted at Ciel and Sebastian.

"I will purify you all!" Ash/Angela shouted at everyone. "Well...this is...something." Ratchet chimed in as everyone sweat-dropped at the sight of the four figures.

"Time for round three." Ciel announced to everyone, a fight broke out between the four demon, grim reaper and fallen angel at some point Undertaker and Pluto joined the fight at end Ciel and Sebastian won.

Alois and Claude vanished for good, Ash/Angela was going to dealt with by normal angels and Grell was dragged back to Reaper HQ by William T. Spears another grim reaper.

"Now that that's taken care of." Ciel said. "Miko, what's your answer?" Sebastian and Ciel asked Miko, she looked at her mates then her friends and smiled at them.

Just then music started to play. "This will help me tell you my answer." Miko said to Sebastian and Ciel with a smile, they got the idea and so did Bulkhead.

[Play Dance With Destines from Dance with Devils]

[ **Miko, Ciel, Sebastian and Bulkhead** ]

 _Dance with destines_

 _The skies a glitter with millions of stars_

 _Our chance meeting, that's the miracle._

 _I'll tell you the feeling overflowing my heart_

 _I love you forever and ever_

[ **Bulkhead** ]

 _She's found her own wings_

 _I'll go on protecting her, watching from afar_

 _I promise. That's how I show my love._

[ **Miko, Ciel and Sebastian** ]

 _Dance in a sweet dream_

 _We can go together, hand in hand_

 _To that place that we've seen in our dreams_

 _Exchanging with one another our eternal vows_

 _I love you forever and ever_

[ **Ciel and Sebastian singing/speaking** ]

 _We'll make you happy- This we promise._

 _You must choose now_

 _Two worlds, two paths-Human? Or Devil?_

[ **Miko singing/speaking** ]

 _Human? Or Devil?_

 _Two worlds, two paths_

 _Dance with destines_

 _I don't want to part from the ones I love_

 _The world we walk in together-Their world_

 _I don't want to lose those dear to me_

 _The world we've lived in-My world_

 _Which do I choose?_

 _I'll decide my own destiny_

 _The path that let's me be my true-self_

 _I choose...to live as a devil._

 _Dance with my devils_

 _My one and only loves_

 _My dear, dear, dear devils_

 _Now we'll part to walk one path_

 _We'll be together in the distant future_

 _I'll love you forever and ever!_

"Sayonara my friends." Miko said to Team Prime, at those words Sebastian, Ciel and Miko started to glow as their souls became one Miko gained her demon powers and in a flash of light the trio of mates left the team.

Sebastian pov: It has now been a few weeks since we've seen Team Prime in person but we've always watched them from afar since the night my mates and I left we erased the teams memories of all three of us.

Miko, Ciel and I still live in the human world since Miko and Ciel are still students while I'm a teacher at the high school and things are going really well for us.

"Looks like the war between the bots and cons ended." Ciel said. "I'm happy for the bots. Now they can return to Cybertron." Miko told us with a smile.

We all smiled at the thought of our friends returning to their home. "I have a feeling we'll see them again." I said to Miko and Ciel with a true smile of my own.

"Indeed we will." Ciel replied to me. "Totally! When we see them again, it'll be a blast!" Miko agreed with a smile, a few minutes later we left the house since we've been given a new case that involves M.E.C.H.

"This will be very interesting." Ciel said to me. "I'm sure it will be." I replied to him. "I can't wait to kick some M.E.C.H. butt!" Miko shouted in excitement.

Ciel and I laughed at her antics then Miko joined in. "Come, it's time to go." Ciel said to us. "Let's be off." I told Miko and Ciel. "Right!" They said in sync.

Stopping the M.E.C.H. agents are only the beginning of brand new adventures for the three of us since I know this won't be the last time we see Team Prime.

"Till All Are One." We say together to the sky, I just knew that somehow, someway our friends heard our voices on the winds of change for sure.

 **Sweet! The final chapter is done! First I used the english lyrics to the song and changed some of the lyrics. Second I don't own either songs used for this chapter.**

 **So, please review and no flames!**


End file.
